Only Skin Deep
by Makura-Chan
Summary: A/U- In highschool appearances are everything, either you have them or you don't. she was famous and he was a nobody. What happens when they realize appearences are only skin deep? Will they try to make a relationship work?
1. Prologue

****

Only Skin Deep

A/N- this story is completely A/U, so there will be some differences from the show. I would, like to copyright my story because of some difficulties that I have had in the past with plagiarism, thank you all. 

Dawn crept slowly, almost softly into the small sleepy town on the coast of Japan. The town seemed little different from any other small town on the face of the planet but to its inhabitants it was the most beautiful pace on Earth. With a population of a little over 1,000 it barely caused a small blip on the map, but with its fresh sea air and sweeping hills it was a magnificent contrast to practically the rest of Japan. The town slept on throughout the soft tints of pink and red just beginning to grace the town with its presence. Slowly and steadily, the light grew stronger and brighter taking on a force over the sky giving the town the hope and promise of a new day to be welcomed in. Unfortunately not everyone felt this way, in one particular house this was undoubtedly the case. A tall, lanky boy of sixteen sprawled comfortable on a messy futon. His raven-haired head was under the mounds of pillows that were too sprawled across the bed and floor. His hard wood floor was practically invisible under the mounds of papers, clothing, CD's, and books. Sunlight began to dance lightly off the blue-painted walls those in addition, where nearly invisible to see because of all of the posters, pictures, and medals that adorned its walls. 

" Van, honey its 7:00, time to wake up!" called a sweet voice from somewhere else in the house.

"Mmmmmhhhhppppp." The boy replied grumpily, opening his eyes just enough to make sure he did not roll off the futon, he flipped onto his other side and fell back asleep. 

"VAN! Why aren't you up YET? I called you a good half-hour ago! You have to pick up Merle and Folken in fifteen minutes! Look at you, your not even dressed and I'm assuming you haven't taken your shower yet either." Scolded the voice from before, but now she stood at the foot of the bed, her sweet voiced masked with a slight hint of anger. She was tall, and slim, she had soft brown eyes and long jet-black hair that was currently pulled back in a long braid. She wore a dark blue T-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Mom? What are ya doing in here " the boy stared blankly up at his mother, slowly beginning to comprehend what was telling him.

"Honey, its time to get up. You don't want to miss school now do you?" His mother asked kindly, moving from her spot at the foot of her sons futon she makes her way to the window drawing back the blinds to let in the natural light.

"Sure, I don't" muttered Van sarcastically, rolling out of futon. Standing up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He shivered lightly from the cold, because he had only slept in a pair of dark green bowers and a white muscle shirt, which showed of his well-toned body, which he had developed from years of playing sports. With his stubbornness and his strongly competitive side, he excelled at most sports. Sports had given him his only claim to fame in his school and he would never give that up. Stretching he sauntered slowly over to the bathroom making sure to slam the door shut before starting the shower.

Van ran down the street, his hair still wet and un-brushed since his shower. His school uniform was rumpled from spending the night on his bedroom floor, he would lose several points in inspection today but he could live with that, as long as he wasn't late picking up Merle and Folken. They his two best and practically only friends at school, when he had been small they had all lived in the same low rent apartment building, however when he was six his family had moved because his father had gotten a well paying job. Running up to his old apartment building, he tore through the lobby and up the stairs. When he reached the second floor banged loudly on the door third door from the right, Merle's apartment, Merle hated her home life and Van couldn't blame her. Her mother had gotten pregnant at age seven-teen and had been forced to marry the father; both had never finished high school.

"I'm COMING!" shrieked the voice of a girl around his age.

"Well hurry up then!" he called back in response to the common morning greeting from his friend.

"Here!" Merle said loudly banging the door with a thud. She had deep blue eyes and deeply tanned skin from spending the most part of her summer at the beach. Her hair was cut a little past her shoulders and was dyed a vibrant pink. She wore a silver pentagram pendant around her neck, Merle was a very strong self proclaimed Wiccan and defended her faith. And army boots along with the traditional sailor suit style school uniform which was in midnight blue on her hands she wore black leather biker gloves almost all of which would get her in a lot of trouble with the headmaster. She had on her headphones and was swaying her head along to the beat of the song.

"What are you listening to, Merle?" Van asked, mainly wanting to know if it was the C.D he had lent her a month ago and she had "lost" not one week after borrowing it.

"If Love is Blind' by Hitomi Kanzaki" Merle replied, Hitomi Kanzaki was one the biggest singers in the world, she was around sixteen like Merle and Van but she sang very different music than what Van listened to.

"Really? How can you stomach that overly emotional girly crap she sings? I thought you had better taste then that!" Van muttered, he hated that kind of music, give him heavy metal and punk and he was happy.

"I am an overly emotional girl, you dork! C'mon on we're running late, and we still have to pick up Folken." With that she turned up the volume on her disc-man and began to sing along to the music off key. "People say that you're no good for me. People say it constantly. I hear it said so much. I repeat it in my sleep. Maybe I am just a fool for you. Maybe you're no angel too. But all that talk is cheap. When I'm alone with you."

Yanking Van by his sleeve, Merle pulled him down the hall to apartment thirty-four that belonged to Folken's family. Van reached out and knocked on the chipped white door. Two minutes later Mrs. Lacoeur opened the door.

"Why hello kids, Folkie will out in a second, just as soon as he finishes his breakfast." Folken's mother puffed, she had short silvery blond hair, and deep brown eyes. Her clothes were old because she couldn't afford new ones. Unlike most of the other kids at school, Merle and Folken were very poor. In Folken's case it was because his dad had split when he was a small child, his mother had to look after him and her self on her job as a waitress. 

"Mom!" Folken growled from behind his mother angrily, he hated his nickname especially around his friends. Folken was tall and very lanky giving him the appearance of a gawky teenager. His hair was short and was the same color as his mother's as well as his eyes. His uniform unlike his friends was perfectly clean. His dark blue blazer and black tie were neat, clean and straight. He wore black dress pants and a white shirt both perfectly ironed. Pushing past his mother he grabbed his two friends and headed for the stairs.

"Sorry, sweetie" His mother sang at him as he left the apartment quickly.

Walking up to the large stone building that was their high school, Van and his friends could hear the usual snickers that followed them. It was common knowledge among the student body of Hokkaido Koukou that Van, Merle, and Folken where three of the biggest freaks on the campus.

"Oh look if it isn't the wicked witch of the west" A tall girl in a cheerleader uniform, lashed out at Merle from her seat on the stairs with the rest of the cheerleaders, when Merle and her friends passed. Millerna calmly and carefully extended one leg managing to trip Folken, which sent him flying face first onto the ground sprawling his books everywhere. She shook her long blond curls laughing; her pale blue eyes shone with a hidden malice.

"Millerna you are such a bitch!" Merle screamed at the girl.

"Oh, did I do that? I really should be more careful, I wouldn't want you to put a curse on me" Millerna jarred, smiling sweetly the whole time. She looked like she was going to say something more when the bell rang, gathering her books she stood up gracefully and made her way toward the assembly hall for the "surprise assembly" they had been informed yesterday they would be attending. She left the group humming along to another Kanzaki Hitomi song.

"You see, that's the kind of person who listens to that crap." Van muttered just loud enough for Merle to hear him. Extending his arm he pulled Folken to his feet, then the two boys began to walk toward the assembly hall causing Merle to run after them to catch up. 

"Hey Van, its not like she can pick her fans you know!" Merle called after him, defending one of her favorite artists.

"Yeah, but I bet she's just like Millerna and the rest of her friends." He retorted, settling down himself down in his seat, turning his attention toward the stage where Coach Balgus was ordering the students to stop talking so their head master, Mr. Sato could begin the assembly.

"Students, I have several announcements before we begin with the assembly." Squeaked out the headmaster nervously, he was extremely short, reaching a top height of five two, he looked every day of fifty, and he was fat and balding. He wore a simple gray suit that he only wore when some one from the board of education came and he wanted to impress. This tactic never worked the way he planned because the jacket would no longer close and his shirt and pants were too tight, it did however get three consecutive raises because the trusties thought he could not afford new clothes.

"Firstly I would like to remind you that "Hazing" as you call it, of new students will not be permitted, if you are caught doing so you will be suspended, I hope you all understand this." He said with more confidence, as he said this he glared down at the front row where the "Dragon Slayers" who were the closest thing the school had to a gang sat.

"Secondly, we are improving our security measures to fit the standards of two new students who I will introduce after the announcements, the measures will include regular locker searches and several new security guards to held out Kengi with his job." He added, then he returned to trying to settle the excitement his new announcement had caused. Never had anyone in their small town every needed security and the students were instantly fascinated. 

A/N: Hiya folks this is my fic, if you haven't noticed things are a little different from the show. That's all I would like to say for now except I love input from people! I actually like flames so feel free to do so just as long as you do review I'm happy, I also like the truth so if you like it or hate it I want to know! I'm also thinking that I might change the name of the title so any help on that will be appreciated. Please correct me on anything I mess up on like grammar or spelling. Characters will be different and I'll explain any major differences in the story itself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne, or the song that Hitomi supposedly sang, that Merle sang along to its actually called "_If love is so Blind" _and was originally sung by Tiffany, so check it out it's a good song.

I do own- Mrs. Lacoeur and Mr. Sato, I own em' and my story!


	2. Chapter 1

****

Only Skin Deep- Chapter 1 

Overprotected

Hitomi stared out of the window of her limousine, it was her first day of her new school, and as usual, everyone was making a huge fuss. She watched her reflection critically in the window; Hitomi never saw the natural beauty everyone told her she was. Her eyes were deep green and seemed a little big for her face, she had tanned clear skin and nice nose. She had long sandy blond hair with lighter blond streaks going through it which was currently pulled up into a twisty odd thing that her stylist insisted she wear today. This was because her self-expression was being destroyed because of uniforms. Personally, Hitomi had never been so glad to hear the news she hated her supposed "style" because it was soo uncomfortable. She was tall at five feet and seven inches so she thought it ridiculous that she had to wear high heels, she always seemed to tower over Allen her dance instructor and Amano her dance partner. All in all, she thought she looked like an average normal teenager just in good shape from dancing and had a job as a singer, nothing overly special. Hitomi's younger sister in Hitomi's opinion was much prettier. Sora had long wavy pale blond hair and striking blue eyes, she was slim and had naturally pale skin and although they were only a year and a day apart Sora was three inches shorter then Hitomi. Looking across at her sister she smiled, at least Sora would be there with her. Hitomi pulled at a loose wisp of her hair and began to fiddle with it, she was nervous, and hated being so.

"Hitomi, don't fidget, its bad publicity! You have to act confident and sure of yourself!" scolded Eries Aston, her agent.

"But…." Hitomi tried to explain that no one would see, sense she was in the car after all.

"No, buts and Sora stick that tongue back in your mouth you have to put on a good show for your sister." Eries continued. Eries was a tall, and though not over weight or overly muscular she could hold her own in any competition. She had a cold domineering stubborn expression that matched her personality well. Her hair was long and the color of sand, her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, which Hitomi and Sora joked was the reason that she was always so cranky. Her icy blue eyes rested on both girls and she shook her head. She wore a deep blue fitted business suit and had her briefcase in her lap. Looking over at the two teens she thought to that first time, she had met them. It had been Sora not Hitomi who had tried for a record deal but no matter how pretty she was she just could not sing. Eries had been about to tell her to leave when she heard an angelic voice singing along to the radio in the waiting room. Eries immediately ran froward and discovered that the voice belonged to Sora's sister and soon both girls had been signed to the label, Hitomi as a singer and Sora as dancer. Sora was much happier dancing and had only gone to the company on a dare fully knowing she could not sing. Eries looked at them again but this time much more fondly and told the driver to pull up to the main doors of what was to be the girls' new school. 

"Now girls, remember you have to be on your BEST behavior! Think of what you are representing, what this means to your career's! Now straighten your skirts, you have to look perfect. The school is going to provide a student to show you around the school and "show you the ropes." Today you are coming straight home after school where we will give you the proper list of extra curricular activities you may take part in. The limousine will outside at exactly three this afternoon so be on time!" Eries ordered grabbing both their hands, she led them up the school steps.

"Fine." Hitomi and Sora muttered 

"Good, now move, we are running late!" Eries muttered

Walking up the school steps Hitomi stared dejectedly at the large stone building, she had thought that maybe it would be different this time. She had hoped she would finally be able to make her own decisions, live her own life but yet again, she was shoved back into her place.

~ Inside the School ~

The assembly room was filled with excitement; small murmurs rushed throughout the hall as people tried to guess who were these new students. The whispers continued slowly, nothing ever happened of any hint of excitement every happened in their small school. The last time anything exciting happened was three years ago, when Dilandau the supposed leader of the school's only self-proclaimed gang was suspended for a week because he beat the shit out of Folken. Folken was then and is still nobody as far as everyone else was concerned. The fight did seal Dilandau's reputation as a bad boy. 

"Van, who do you think it is?" Merle chattered

"Probably some rich idiot who's father doesn't want to get beat up to badly" Van yawned loudly the turned his attention back to the stage.

"Now students, I need two students to show our newest students around, Coach Balgus has selected these students at random, when I call your student number would you please step forward and come onto the stage." The principal grinned at them as if he was giving away a wonderful present. "Would number 92839457 come up and number 1242354 also step forward to greet our new students."

Suddenly a rough looking man pushed open the doors allowing three people, the man was obviously part of the new security that Mr. Sato had spoken about to the students earlier.

"Mr. Sato what is the meaning of this? When we spoke I specially told you that there would be no spectacle what so ever! You said that would not be a problem! I have a mind to take you to court! Did you hear that Mr. Sato COURT!" Eries fumed marching up to the stage to give this sorry excuse for a principal a piece of her mind.

For the first time the students began to notice the new students, a hush fell over the school. Soon the small whispers began.

"It's Hitomi Kanzaki!" ran through out the crowd

Hitomi and Sora stood stunned; the two girls had been told that nothing of them going to this school would get out! They were not even supposed to use their real names! However, when they had got to the office the secretary had told them about the assembly that was taking place in their honour. 

"Girls, I want you to go behind me alright? Then we are going to get you into the office immediately, its not doing anyone any good to have you out here on display." Hissed their bodyguard, Gaddess, he was tall, but was strong, he had short roguish looking hair and a stubble covered chin because he hadn't shaved for the last three days. He wore a black turtleneck and black pants and boots. His brown eyes were hidden because of his sunglasses that he always wore. 

Hitomi unfortunately pushed her way past Gaddess and was soon followed by Sora. Both girls ran up on to the stage. Calmly they pulled Eries aside to try to calm her down. 

"Eries, calm down its okay! It is not that big a deal!" Sora whispered as she and her sister gently pulled her to the side.

"Sora, I'll ask the principal to go into his office where this will get sorted out. Can you take Eries there first?" Hitomi glanced out at the crowd nervously.

"What about the crowd?" Sora asked softly

"I don't know" Hitomi replied helplessly. Stepping up onto the stage, she made her way over to the small man who Eries had been screaming at not moments before.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hitomi asked quietly so that the audience could not hear.

"Yes?" replied Mr. Sato straightening up to appear taller then the young woman in front of him. 

"Could we please go into your office to straighten this whole mess out? I'm sure Miss Aston would be more reasonable if there wasn't such a large crowd of people." Hitomi asked sweetly, careful to bow in respect to the man before her.

"Yes of course" he replied gruffly, trying to hide his delight at the fact that this celebrity was showing him respect. That would show those board administrators he smirked.

"Thank you sensei!" she smiled and bowed again before leaving.

Mr. Sato turned his attention back to the students briefly.

"Right then, would the students…" looking briefly down at the paper in his hand that gave the students who were to be the girls tour guides for the week in his hand. "Millerna Yariman and Folken Lacoeur…" Mr. Sato could not finish because of the cries of joy from Millerna and her friends. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Betcha' you all thought I was going to say Van right? Well I decided to confuse you because I can* insert evil laughter here *! Well there is another chapter down and there will be much more to come! I know would like to add that for everyone who does not know, Sora is not an original character she is from the movie. Sora is psychic but she and Hitomi are not related in anyway during in the movie or show. Now because my debating competition is over and I have no life I have decided to give you all some new and possible events that I might put into the story!

****

(Note most or all of these events will not actually take place, I am just bored)

1) Sora and Folken get paired up

2) I magically appear into the story for no apparent reason to kidnap and marry Van

3) Hitomi and Amano pairing (think of all the steamy dance session moments)

4) Yukari is put into the story

5) Hitomi and Van hook up

6) I kill one or all of the characters

7) Eries and Allen get paired off

8) Millerna and Hitomi become friends (Hitomi really does turn out to be a bitch)

9) Folken and Merle get paired up

8) Dilandau gets to talk

9) Dilandau and Sora

10) Hitomi and Folken hook up

****

(Note most or all of these events will not actually take place, I am just bored)

If you like any or all of these ideas please tell me and I said in the last chapter, I love input from people! I actually like flames so feel free to do so just as long as you do review I'm happy, I also like the truth so if you like it or hate it I want to know! I am also thinking that I might change the name of the title so any help on that will be appreciated. Please correct me on anything I mess up on like grammar or spelling. Characters will be different and I will explain any major differences in the story itself. 

****

Fun Fact: Millerna's last name in the story, Yariman, means slut in Japanese. 

****

Disclaimer: Hi people, I would like to take the time right now to explain to you all that guess what I don't own Escaflowne! Well not yet, any way I am still trying to figure out hoe to jump into my TV so I can kidnap them and or clone them so I own zip.

****

I do own: My story, Mrs. Lacoeur, and Mr. Sato

****


	3. Chapter 2

****

Only Skin Deep- Chapter 2

It's My Life

Folken sat very still in his chair, his eyes opened wide… he had won… if that was what you called it, he had been selected to show one of the two girls around. Closing his eyes he smiled to himself, this was the closest he ever came to winning anything that was not science fair and he wanted to enjoy it. Standing slowly and shakily, he continued to smile broadly to himself not noticing that the whole school was starring at him. 

"I pity you" muttered Van grumpily to Folken, this was horrible not only did the radio play nothing but that slut's music but now she was coming to his school.

"Oh shut up, Van! I envy you soo much Folken, I wish I had been picked!" squealed Merle. Her eyes were starry and they shone with excitement.

"Thanks Merle, I appreciate your support" Folken laughed as he stepped out into the aisle and headed for the door.

Millerna shook her perfectly primped blond head and laughed. She was not surprised she had won. She always won… no matter what the contest and no matter how. Breathing deeply, she stood, not in the least bit shaky. Smiling maliciously, she walked toward the door leaving her friends behind, she no longer needed them to be popular. 

A few seconds after Hitomi had stepped off the stage she felt someone grab her arm, panic filled her body, her body began to shake and she felt the tears forming in her eyes. She let out a small whimper of fear before turning her head to see her captor. Relief filled her body when she saw it was only Gaddess. Gaddess glared down angrily at the teenage girl in front of him.

"Hitomi! What did you think you were doing? Do you have any clue what could have HAPPENED to you?" 

"I was just trying to help" Hitomi whispered softly, lowering her eyes in shame. In truth, she had not thought about what could have happened.

"That's not good enough Hitomi" Gaddess growled as he half marched, half dragged her to the head masters office.

Opening the door to the office with one hand, Gaddess practically shoved Hitomi inside. Gaddess knew he was acting like a jerk but he it was his job to make sure Hitomi was safe and she could not just run off whenever she liked. Besides, how could she not know how worried he had been?

"There you are Hitomi, take a seat, we will discuss your behavior when we get home, for now just sit." Eries ordered crankily, she had calmed down but not by much.

Hitomi nodded curtly and sat down, blushing lightly. She looked over at her sister and stifled her laughter as Sora sat contently mimicking Eries as she continued to lecture the head master like he was a naughty child and she was the teacher. Eries continued her lecture until a knock came from the door, not noticing Sora making fun of her behind her back, Eries took the head masters chair behind the desk as he went to answer the door.

Millerna pushed her way through the door knocking Folken over completely. Flicking her hair lightly over her shoulder, she stepped over Folken who was sprawled in every which direction on the pea soup green tiled floor.

"Hello, sir" Millerna smirked her voice dripping with sarcasm when she said the word "sir". Pushing past the fat old head master, she headed toward her goal Hitomi Kanzaki.

"Who are you?" demanded Eries standing up quickly from behind the desk, glowering at anyone who moved.

"Oh isn't that precious the hired help is acting all authoritative like" The cheerleading captain gushed as she continued toward Hitomi. " You really should stop her, hired help NEED to be told, or the next thing you…" Millerna continued directing her conversation toward a very shocked Hitomi, no one every talked to Eries like that EVER!

"You BITCH! Who the hell do you think you are?" Sora screamed lunging forward wanting to do nothing more then slap this whiny little brat! True Sora and Eries did not always get along very well but no one, repeat no one had a right to treat people like that.

"Sora, sit down" Hitomi ordered grabbing her sister by the waist pulling her down, whispering softly into her sister ear, Hitomi murmured soft enough so that only Sora could hear. "She is not worth it, don't risk getting in trouble for someone like that!"

"Thank you Hitomi" Millerna smiled icily at Sora " And who is this evangelist?" 

"That's my sister, Sora" Hitomi replied for her sister, Hitomi knew Sora and she knew that is Sora had answered; she would have done nothing but sworn. A small groan of pain escaped from the other side of the room. Looking behind Millerna, she saw a tall lanky boy sprawled out on the floor blushing madly, his nose was bleeding badly from where it had probably hit the floor. Nudging her sister in the arm the young singer and her sister got up and walked toward the poor boy, reaching out there hands they helped pull him up.

"Who are you?" Sora asked softly

"M…M…My name i…i…is F…Folken Lacoeur." Folken stuttered nervously, his palms began to feel sweaty, he was not used to anyone other then Van, Merle and sometimes Dryden, an other member of the chess club, helping him.

"Why don't you sit down? C'mon" Hitomi smiled at him and she and her sister lead him to the chair Hitomi had inhabited just moments ago. Sora reached in to her blazer pocket and handed him a badly needed handkerchief.

"How did you fall?" Sora questioned she had an idea that it was that annoying blond but she wanted to be sure before she got into another fit.

"I can answer that" Millerna bite out viciously, things were not going according to plan and it was giving her a headache. " I pushed him, you really have to be careful who you hang out with, some people are better then others… I'm living proof of that."

"And what end are you on? The pathetic poser bitch end or the I'm a mean, stupid cheer leader and my breasts are fake end?" Sora lashed out angrily

"I don't know who you are but I assume you are one of the people who was supposed to lead use around. To be honest I think me and my sister have found the person to do that and we'd rather hang out together then with someone like you!" Hitomi shot out, turning her attention toward Folken "Would be nice enough to show us around?"

"Sure!" the teenage boy smiled brightly at the young pop star, so much for Van's theory on her being a bitch.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne

Claimer: Own the story and my own characters

A/N: sorry it took so long to get out but the last little while has been really hectic… my cat died…. I'll get the next one out quicker I promise!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Stuff

I have an announcement, I will be leaving ff.net permanently because of some unpleasant circumstances. Fear not I will be starting up a mailing list, if you like to join my mailing list please review a story of mine stating that you want to join and then I'll see about sending the chapters to you. Thanks soo much for reading and reviewing... I love you all soo very much and this has nothing to do with any of my reviewers for any of my escaflowne fiction. The piece that caused the problem I removed but I still feel it is best I leave.

~Makura-Chan~


End file.
